For the Better
by Mashuka-chan
Summary: Based off of Kiki's Delivery Service. Jubilee is a new witch-in-training who is finally ready to set off on her long-awaited adventure. On her own for the first time, Jubilee struggles to find a place where she truly belongs. Join Jubilee and her black kitten Bandit as they not only learn just how hard life can be, but also, how wonderful it could make them feel. OC-centric.


It was a blistering cold day in the small town of Hushwood. Snow was pouring down from the sky relentlessly and a harsh winter wind swept across the landscape.

Yet, the horrendous weather did not stop the village children from playing outside. It seemed that every child was enjoying his or her time in the snow; every child except one girl.

Jubilee was a young witch-in-training who had recently turned the age of fourteen. Traditionally, when a witch turns thirteen, she is sent off to live alone for a year. Due to an illness, though, Jubilee was forced to wait a whole year before she could try to leave again.

Now, with Jubilee being completely packed and ready to go, the trainee witch couldn't help but stare out the window, praying that the snow would stop or at least let up.

"Tonight is supposed to be the night," Jubilee groaned, sinking down in her chair. By her side, Bandit, Jubilee's black kitten, meowed. "I'm sure the snow will stop by this evening. Don't worry!"

Jubilee grumbled once again. She glanced over at her bed, where her fully stuffed bag and her lavender colored dress lay. She looked at the items longingly, wondering if she'll actually get a chance to use them.

"Jubi, it's time for dinner." Jubilee's mother called as she popped her head into her daughter's room. With a sigh, Jubilee scooted her chair back and stood up, sulking towards the door.

As she came downstairs, her family gathered around the large table gave her questioning looks. Jubilee plopped down in a chair next to her little brother without a word.

"What's wrong, Jubi-dear? Something happen?" her father finally spoke up. The rest of the family nodded in agreement. Jubilee glared down at her brother who had prodded her arm, an action, she guessed, that was supposed to prompt her to tell.

Jubilee lazily dug her fork into one of her boiled carrots, ignoring the curious stares directed at her. "It's snowing." Jubilee stated simply. Before her grandmother or anyone else had a chance to ask a question, Jubilee continued, "If it doesn't stop, I won't be able to leave tonight."

Jubilee's mother and father exchanged knowing looks, then, with a smile, reassured Jubilee. "Honey, even if you're not able to go tonight, there's always tomorrow."

"Yes, and we'll still all be here." Her grandmother added. Jubilee frowned. The whole point was that she wanted to leave as soon as possible; she couldn't take any more waiting.

Jubilee didn't utter a single sound throughout the remainder of dinner. She simply ate and listened to the mindless conversation passing around the table. Soon enough, the meal was finished and Jubilee was helping wash dishes with her mother while everyone else gathered in the family room, crowding around the old television to watch the weather.

Meanwhile, Jubilee scrubbed away at the dirty plates, doing anything she could to get her mind off the worrisome topic of her departure. "I know you're concerned about tonight," her mother started, "But just remember that, even if not tonight, you'll be leaving very soon."

Jubilee didn't respond. Instead, she began to scrub the dishes more vigorously. She was waiting for some kind of news on the weather, but judging by the whoops and hollers coming from the family room, something told her she wouldn't be hearing about that anytime soon.

"Jubi, Jubi! It stopped snowing! It stopped!" Bandit's appearance was so sudden, and his report was so surprising, Jubilee jumped and dropped the plate she was holding in the sink. She immediately whipped her head to the dark window, seeing for herself that it had, indeed, stopped snowing outside.

Jubilee squealed with joy. She scooped up her kitten and twirled on her toes, laughing in glee. "I can go! I can leave tonight!" If her previous happiness hadn't caught the attention of the household, her statement most certainly did.

"Jubilee, you can't. The snow has only stopped temporarily. Just stay home until . . ." A shrill cry from the witch herself cut her father off from saying any more. "You're right!" Jubilee snapped her fingers in realization.

For a brief moment, her father thought his daughter understood, but was quickly proved wrong by her following declaration. "I have to leave right this very moment if I want to beat the storm!" She took off up the stairs, running at what seemed, to her, to be the speed of light.

By the time Jubilee reached her room, her dark nightgown was already halfway off her body, ready to be replaced by her new light purple dress; the very same dress her mother had worn when she went out on her own. She pulled the dress down over her head, smoothing down the wrinkles once it was fit snug around her body.

"You're bag," Bandit piped, his voice muffled by the strap of her luggage. "Thanks." Jubilee said gratefully, grabbing the bag on her way out of her room, not wasting a single moment to look back at her childhood bedroom.

Hurriedly, she stepped down the stairs as fast as possible, nearly sprinting to the door.

"Jubi, wait!"

"It's too soon Jubilee."

"You'll get hurt if it starts snowing."

"Don't leave yet!"

Jubilee purposely ignored her family's protests. She grabbed her broom that had been leaning against the wall and swung the front door open, dashing out to the middle of the walkway. Jubilee was slightly taken aback by the amount of snow on the ground and the frigid temperature, but was determined not to let that get her down.

The rest of her family came racing out of the house behind her. Jubilee mounted her broom, letting it levitate above the ground while Bandit climbed up with her. Slowly, she rose higher, turning to face her family as she did so.

"Bye everyone, I'll see you in a year." Jubilee waved down to the astonished faces of her family. But soon enough, everyone, including her parents, broke into wide smiles.

"Don't forget to write," her mother shouted. "We love you!" Jubilee giggled softly. "I won't, I promise." She grinned. "Well, goodbye! I love you all!"

Gracefully, Jubilee spun her broom around and zoomed away into the night in search of a new place to settle down.


End file.
